


Hazbin Hotel & Helluva Boss One Shots

by Zephyr_Claws



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva Boss
Genre: 2020 sucked, Angst, CanonxCanon, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Possible trans Husk AU, Reader-Insert, Smut, Snarky Angel Dust, Soft Husk, Tsundere Husk, Tsundere Vaggie, Valentino is a jackass, XReader, Yandere, here goes 2021, jealous alastor, lets do this, lgtbq, more info inside, ocxcanon, one shots, oneshots, requests open, trans reader - Freeform, will do ASAP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Claws/pseuds/Zephyr_Claws
Summary: Hazbin Hotel oneshots! I can do canon x canon, canon x reader, and even canon x (your) OC!There are just a few rules, but please do request!
Relationships: Alastor/reader, Angel Dust/Reader, Blitzø/Reader, Charlie/Husk, Husk/reader, Moxxie/reader, Robo Fizz/Reader, Vaggie/Husk, Vaggie/Reader Radiohusk, Valentino/Reader, Velvet/Robo Fizz, huskerdust - Relationship
Comments: 39
Kudos: 28





	1. RULES MY DUDES

Just some rules about one shots

I can do any of the following:  
Fluff  
Humorous fluff  
Smut  
Fluffy smut   
Angst  
Comfort  
Humor  
Humorous smut  
Yandere   
Tsundere  
Soulmate AUs  
Your OC as the reader  
Headcanons  
Kinks   
(Like praise kink, collar and leash- what? *nervous laugh* No- these aren't MY kinks! I--)

What I have a bit of a hard time with:  
Fem x Fem smut  
(I can do it, it's just hard for me because I don't know much about it)  
More may be added later

What I just can NOT do:  
BDSM  
Rape/non-con  
Really weird/creepy fetishes   
Anyone having a romantic relationship with a child   
(I will internet stab you)

Ships I love:  
Radiohusk  
Huskerdust  
Vaggie x Husk  
Robo Fizz x Velvet (this exists)  
Charlie x Vaggie  
Loona x Octavia  
Alastor or Husk x pretty much anyone because I love them so goddamn freaking much

Anyway, please do request!   
I'm pretty sure that even guests can comment!   
Bookmark this page on your browser if you would like to come back later!


	2. Alastor x Strong! Fem Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stretch Marks  
> Place: Hazbin Hotel  
> Time: Around 3:40 pm 'cause why not  
> Category: Fluff, Comfort  
> Thanks for requesting!!

You were strong, and you knew it. Everyone knew it. Some learned it, others were told.   
Your frame showed this power. You were muscular, and stocky. Not what we would call Hulk-esque, but your thick arms and chest were a testament your strength. It was something everyone saw.  
But there were some things that they didn't see...  
You could see them very clearly, standing in your hotel room in a tank top and looking in the mirror. You glared at your reflection, specifically your chest and arms. Stretch marks, a whole mess of them. Stretched all over your muscular chest and arms. You usually wore long sleeves to hide this, but hell was so hot, and since you were alone, why worry?  
You worried because of these ugly nasty purple lines on your skin.   
That's why.  
And so you stood by the vanity, tearfully running your index finger along the stretch marks and becoming enraged at the feeling of them.  
Groaning, you went to your bed and threw yourself facedown on the blankets, weeping softly into your pillow.  
You didn't hear the knock at the door, because there wasn't one. Alastor had just walked in, thinking that you were out for a walk, which is where you said you'd be.   
He stopped, seeing you lying on the bed in the tank top and shorts. He backed away, hurrying to leave in case you considered your state indecent.  
But before he could go, you felt his presence and looked up.  
"...Alastor?" You moaned, knowing there was no way he could have missed the marks on your body.  
"Yes, dear?" He asked, leaning into the room.   
"Well...what do you think?" You croaked grouchily.  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
You gestured to yourself. "This shit."  
Alastor's tongue clicked, and he thought for a minute.  
"Well...? I suppose that attire would be suitable for your walk, if you were planning on jogging that is."  
"No, Alastor! These stupid things!" You practically screamed, sitting up and pointing to the lines on your skin.  
"Why, they're stretch marks, y/n." He said. You wondered if he was doing it on purpose.  
"I know! I hate them! They're ugly!"  
Alastor silently walked over to the bed and sat down beside you with a sigh, removing his coat and starting to unbutton his shirt.  
"W- what--!? What the hell are you doing-!! Alastor! Get away from me!" You screamed, kicking him. It jostled him, but he made no noise, and didn't show any signs of pain. He simply maintained a calm smile. "I want to show you something."   
Before you could protest, his shirt fell onto the bed, and you saw his bare back.  
"Whoah...that's a lot of scars," You breathed. His grey skin was covered in scars from slashes and bites, and in some places it seemed like entire chunks had been ripped out of the deer demon's flesh. You felt kind of bad, though Alastor probably deserved every single mark on his slender being, however shallow or deep.  
The deer demon sighed, turning to face you. The sober look in his red eyes told you this was something he didn't show to just anyone. He took your hand.  
"Y/n, you are a lovely demoness, size and all. You have become so focused on your faults that you've forgotten your perks. Such as your beautiful eyes, and wonderful smile." He started to put his shirt back on as he spoke. "Don't worry about stretch marks- they could go away! And the right person will love you for who you are- stretch marks and all. In fact," He said, standing up to leave and giving you a meaningful look.   
His words rung in your ears for the rest of the night.  
"...He already does."


	3. Take You Home | Blitzø x Heather (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Take You Home  
> Place: Heather's rustic mansion  
> Time: 9:30 pm  
> Credit: Heather (and Connie, as well as the Hellcat species) belongs to @cafemeow  
> (Hopefully I portrayed her right.)  
> ..................  
> Drunk Male x Caring Fem is one of my favorites

It was a Friday night, so Heather could stay up as late as she wanted.   
All lights in her large, rustic mansion were off, save the television- though it wouldn't count as a light. The red tabby Hellcat reclined on the sofa in the dark, browsing her phone during commercial breaks. 

She could have been anywhere at that hour, being rich as hell and single, too. But a life of hard booze and addictive drugs, random hook-ups and wild parties was just not what the feline wanted. She wanted a real life, full of love, joy and, well...life.

So she poked around, trying a dating app called Kindl, hanging around various places, but she never really found "the one". 

And God forbid you get stuck in a relationship when your true soulmate is still out there.

So tonight, Heather sat alone, temporarily numb to her problems, yet feeling content with the made-for-tv movies and microwave dinners. Until she got a phone call.

♪ You were a spicy little demon with beach blonde hair-♪

"-Hello?" Heather answered. There was no reply, just muffled sobs coming from the other end of the line.

"Blitz?" Heather called, ears pinning back worriedly.

"Heatherrr...hi." The imp's reply was slurred, and Heather could tell that her boss had overindulged in alcohol.   
But why was he crying?

"B-Blitz, are you okay? I thought you had a date tonight?" 

"She DITCHED me, Heather! Ugh...I caught her back in the hallway, kissing on some *hic* mother-fucking,*sob* date-stealing asswipe."

"Okay, okay, listen." Heather said, quickly getting up off of the couch. "Where are you? Do you have a ride home?"

"N-no. I'm at The- The Darkside...*hurk*- downtown. Damnit, Heather, I can't call Moxxie! And Loonie's out somewhere running around with Connie...good old Connie..." 

Heather heard the imp start sobbing again.

"She does such a good job, Heather! *sobbing*"

Clearly Blitzø was too drunk to stay focused. 

"Okay, Blitz," Heather said, pulling on her coat and shoes, and heading out the door.   
"I'll come and get you, just don't do anything...crazy, and stay where you are. Ok?"

Blitzø sniffed. "Okay. Thank you, Heather...thank you so much..." 

The Hellcat heard him sobbing again as she hung up the phone and left her house to go get him.

What kind of self-absorbed bitch would dump Blitzø at the bar? 

He was a strange one, the answer was simple. And yet, Heather felt close to him, close as a friend. 

...Maybe more than a friend? 

The red lynx-point tabby tried not to dwell on it too much as she got in her car, turning up her favorite radio station and driving to downtown Imp City.

"I'm coming for you, Blitz." She said softly, adjusting her mirror with a sad smile.


	4. Take You Home | Blitzø x Heather (part 2)

When Heather arrived at the Nightclub, she was instantly hit with the glow of purple neon lights, loud techno music, demons shouting, and the smells of cigarette smoke and cheap alcohol. Groaning, the Hellcat rolled up her window and parked in the side parking lot.

She sighed, locking her car and knowing full well that she would have to run inside, grab Blitzø and run out before some demon decided to break into the vehicle.

Running in, she ducked past the partying demons and stopped by the entrance, glancing frantically around. Thankfully, she immediately saw Blitzø at the bar, slumped over the counter with his face buried in his folded arms.

"Okay Blitz, I'm here. Let's go." She called, heading over and gently grabbing his arm.

He shrugged her off, not looking up. "Oh, what's the- the point? Nobody wants me." His voice was choked with tears. "Just leave me alone here to die."

"Blitz, you're not making any sense." Heather sighed. "It was just a bad date. Come on, I'll take you home." She reached for his arm, but again he pushed her away. 

"No! You don't get it!" He started sobbing again, wiping his yellow eyes with his sleeve. "No one loves me! Verosika didn't love me, *you* don't love me, you went out with her...*sob*!"

Heather took a deep breath, trying once more to take his arm. To her surprise, he allowed her to. 

"Blitz," She said. "I do love you. You're not just my boss, you're my friend."

Blitzø sobbed again, but allowed himself to be dragged away and out of the club. 

Heather was relieved to find that her car was still right where she had left it, untouched. Helping Blitzø into the back, she then climbed into the front and drove him away.  
He wasn't sobbing anymore, just crying softly and singing along with the radio.

When she got him back to her house the imp was falling into stupor, almost literally falling out of the car. Sighing softly, Heather led him up the path to the house.

"I thought you said you were taking me home," He said, stumbling in after her.

"I did," She admitted. "But I couldn't just leave you alone."

"Aww, c'mere..." Blitzø hugged her, nuzzling into her fuzzy sweater. She patted his head nervously, half-forcing a smile when he looked up at her with big, adoring, puppy-dog eyes. Then he started to sink to the floor.

"Oops- here we go," Heather murmured, lifting him up and guiding him to the couch. She gave him a grey, tasseled blanket and sat down beside him. To her surprise, he snuggled up to her again.

And was he...purring?

"Thanks, Heather." He breathed, still speaking with a drunken slur.

"You're very welcome, Blitz," Heather replied, watching as Blitzø's eyes closed, and he slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

…

The next morning he woke up first, eyes widening in shock at the Hellcat's presence. At his presence? Where was he? 

He yawned and stretched. Oh yeah, Heather's house. 

"Well," He whispered, looking down at her sleeping form. "Since you totally saved my ass last night, I think I'll return the favor. Eggs and toast for breakfast, all on me." He got up, hesitated, then kissedher forehead, going into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Heather smiled softly, opening one shimmering eye and watching the imp as he went.

What would she do without a friend like Blitzø?

Eat cereal for breakfast again, that's what.


	5. Unchained Melody | Alastor x (They/Them/Gender Neutral) Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *looks up Unchained Melody)  
> Made in the 1950's??  
> (1955 to be exact)
> 
> *kicks down door*  
> "MOOOOOOOM WHERE IS THE ELVIS CHRISTMAS CD?"  
> …  
> Okay, but seriously, I can relate to this, because my singing voice~?  
> ...Mehhhh  
> But my (phony) british accent is "spot-on."  
> I actually have the General American Dialect, instead of the Boston accent  
> ie. Orange is oh-ranj, greasy is gree-ssy (no Z), park is p-ark, instead of p-ahk  
> My old Hoosier twang will sometimes accent specific words though...  
> …  
> Anyway, enjoy.

Steam swirled like a fog in the air as you walked out of the bathroom in your hotel room, singing "Unchained Melody" as you put your dirty clothes in the hamper, and then left your room.

You had always been self-conscious about your voice- especially your singing.

Jeez. I mean...it's just afwul, in your opinion.

But you were in such a good mood from your shower, and didn't really remember that you were embarrassed to sing.

Now, it might not have been so bad, if no one had responded to it.

I mean- everyone you passed by heard it, but they didn't respond.

Except for good old Alastor, of course.

You didn't notice that he had stopped beside you, simply going about your own business.  
Until he started to sing along.

He started to sing along.

You froze, cringing and a little confused, and turned around slowly. Alastor finished the chorus of the song and smiled, tilting his head at you.

"Glad to see you're not as newfangled as I thought. I remember that song. I heard it once, when I walked on earth."

"I...thought you died in the '30s."

"I did. I never said, however, that I didn't ever return to the living world."

"How-"

The wendigo held up a hand. "Now, now, that's not important. *tsk*. So many questions!" He shook his head. "My dear, the less that you find yourself asking 'why' or 'how', the happier, the more content you will be."

"Sounds like you're just telling me to be a doormat and obey everybody that tells me what to do."

"Ha ha ha! No, no, my dear not at all. My, you're getting me all wrong! And we're getting off of the subject."

He brought a hand to his chin. "What had I meant to say...? Ah! It was about the song," He chuckled and lifted his shoulders, cocking his head. "My dear, you sing very well. Perhaps you could entertain me with your voice?"

"W-what!? No! I...I don't sing," You stammered.

"But y/n, you just were," Alastor breathed.

Seriously, *does* he do this on purpose??

You cleared your throat. "I mean, I don't like to sing."

"It seems like you do." Alastor replied, then shook his head. "Whatever could the reason be?"

"I hate my voice."

"You wish death upon your voice?"

"I really, really don't like my voice. The way I sound."

"I know I said it was unwise to ask why, but, well?"

"It just doesn't sound right to me."

"It sounds fine to me. And I'm sure everyone else who has heard it deems it bearable."

Much to your surprise, he gently tilted your face up to his.  
"It's just you and me."

"Sing," He said softly.

You looked away. "I can't, it's embarrassing."

Alastor's eyes glimmered dangerously.

"That was not a request."

You took a deep breath to form a sharp reply, but instead...

♪"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea, to the open arms of the sea,"♪

♪"Lonely oceans sigh 'wait for me, wait for me, I'm coming home, wait for me,'"♪

Alastor smiled and sang along, and somehow, your voices blended so well that you got lost in the moment.

And just then, just in those few minutes, it was like time had stopped, and nothing else in the world but your duet mattered.

♪"Whoah, my love, I've hungered for your touch for a long, lonely time..."♪

You sang together until Alastor whisked you off into a parallel world of stars, waking up the next morning in your own bed with a black rose draped across your chest and a love song in your heart.


	6. Confession | Angel Dust & Oswald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *freaking out about the bite of '87, looking up random crap on google and trying to figure out wtf my sexuality is*  
> 2P Me: Hey, remember those requests?  
> Me: I don't want to do them...  
> 2P Me: But you promised.  
> Me: People 'promise' a lot. Trust me.  
> 2P Me: YOU promised.  
> Me: ...meh.  
> 2P Me: Do you WANT people to not trust you?  
> Me: ...Fuck you.  
> 2P Me: You PROMISED--  
> Me: I'm doing it, bitch!
> 
> …
> 
> Eh...so I uh, didn't really know what the heck to do for this one, so I winged it. Hope that's okay!
> 
> Oswald belongs to @WUTBOIWHOISDIS  
> The most dope username ever XD

Angel Dust watched Oswald playing his guitar. The guy never went anywhere without it, like it was special to him, or something.   
(Which it was)  
Maybe most people didn't think so, maybe some did, or whatever, but Angel Dust found the shark demon...well, attractive.

Okay, he should admit it- he had a HUGE crush on him.

Maybe that was obvious from the start, when in their very first interaction, the kinky spider had flirted. And Oswald had been nice to him...?

Maybe that's what Angel liked about him, that he was nice.  
Though he had another side, one that was more bold, loud, definitely ruder, and very, VERY street.

Sometimes Angel would hear the two sides talking or arguing. Sometimes the street side would take over, and people knew something- or someone was about to go down. 

Of course, none of this was very important right now. Only one thing was on Angel's mind- confession.

He had to. He had to lay it all bare, to get it off his chest. And he could only hope that the shark would accept and return his affection.

He waited patiently in the doorway until Oswald's song was finished. Then paraded in and sat down next to him, fluffing up his hair and trying to act like his usual confident self.

But Oswald made him nervous. Sometimes he was scared to flirt or try to make an advance on Oswald because of the feeling he got whenever the guy was around.

But right now, Oswald's gleaming black eyes were fixed on the spider, leaving no time for freaking out.

Angel Dust swallowed nervously. Oswald stared at him expectantly. The awkward silence lasted a while.

"Did you hear what I said? (Motherfucker's deaf.)" Oswald asked, his other personality chiming in.

Unable to speak because his throat felt so tight, Angel shook his head. Damnit, he could barely breathe. He absolutely hated not being able to take control of himself.

"I said there's a talent show downtown Wednesday. I figured that if I enter, maybe I could get noticed. You know, get my music career going. Do you think I should go? (We could make some sick cash, too boi.)"

"Yeah," Angel managed, finally able to think clearly again. "Yeah, you should totally go. Your music has gotta get *somebody's* attention!" Angel leaned closer and gave Oswald a wide, toothy smile, even though he still found it hard to breathe.

Sure, he'd bedded down with countless guys, but the last time he'd ever had such a devastating crush, he couldn't remember. He could hardly remember his name for a minute.

"Thanks man, that means a lot. (Yeah boi!)." Oswald said with a smile.

"Nah, don't mention it." Angel replied and shifted to a more comfortable sitting position, with his left ankle resting on his right knee.

"So, Ozzy. Can I call you Ozzy?" He began, trying to sound casual.

"Um...no. (Nah man.)"

"Right," Angel inhaled sharply through his teeth, then shook his head. "Ah, anyway, listen. There's kind of this thing, and it's totally killin' me- I gotta tell ya."

Oswald blinked at him. "Ok."

"I-" He broke off, leaning close and holding his hands to his chest as if he could pull the words from there.   
"It's just that I-"

"Yeah..? (Spit it out, bitch.)"

"I...*like* you, okay?" Angel sighed, lowering his hands into his lap.

"Alright, well, cool."

"No no no, I mean I'm *into* you, like- I want something- a more personal relationship with you. As...more than friends?"

Oswald cringed and Angel felt any hope, any leftover confidence just wither away into an empty sense of embarrassment and dread.

"Look...man. It's not that I don't like you, or that I'm not okay with the way you live, your choices- that stuff... (Uh-huh.)"

He sighed. "It's just that...

Angel sighed, wanting more than anything to just run away from this embarrassment he'd caused.

"I'm straight." Oswald said finally.

"Hey, don't worry pal," Angel said, using his best fake smile- the one he saved for work. "I get it."

Oswald smiled. "Thanks." He said, and stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk- maybe get some inspiration for a song I'm working on. (Later, bitch.)" He said, adverting his gaze and shuffing his feet.

"Seeyah," Angel replied as Oswald went out the door, then hung his head and buried his face in his hands.

Of course Oswald was straight. Why hadn't he thought of that? Now he was sure that every gay considered this before they asked someone out. Now not only did his heart hurt oh-so much, but things between him and Oswald would be awkward and strained.

"What was I thinking?!" He moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel's fake smile was brought to you by:  
> Zephyr_Claw's Fake Smiles INC., home of the Fake Smile™!  
> WATCH:
> 
> :]


End file.
